Dance With Fire
by CrazyTenor42
Summary: A quick one-shot following the relationship between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Yes,this is slash. A tad angsty. Based from a Youtube vid. of the same paring to the song Fire  Sexy  Dance.


Come dance with fire.

Come dance with ice.

Because that is who they are. That is the relationship between Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

One is fire. One is ice.

Both of them dance in the flames of passion.

Both of them tiptoe across the ice of uncertainty.

Anakin is the fire. He always has been. Raised by the warm affection of his mother. Nurtured by her warm embrace. Surrounded by friends. Surrounded by love.

He never holds back emotion.

His wrath is legendary.

His love is sought.

His calm is rare.

His joy is often.

He is brash. He speaks before he thinks. He is brutally honest. He will disobey orders if he has a strong enough reason.

He is a reckless fighter. He would rather fight than resort to diplomacy. He is hot-headed. He will risk his life or the mission to save a life.

_Hearts have infinite room, my son._

He shows affection to all those he loves.

He gives his love easily to friends.

He is loyal. He is protective. No one hurts those he loves. No one scorns those he cares about. Anakin Skywalker will seek revenge. He will let the fire take over.

Obi-Wan is the ice. He always has been. He doesn't remember his mother or father. He was raised without much affection. He was raised in the service of the Jedi. That is the only life he knows.

He always holds back his emotion.

His wrath is rarely seen.

His love is rarely given.

His calm is all that is seen.

His joy is seldom seen.

He is never bold. He always thinks before he speaks. He is a diplomat, carefully wording everything he says. He listens to orders implicitly.

He is never reckless. Every move is planned. Every motion strategized. He is careful not to risk the mission, even if means risking someone else's life.

He shows affection to the rare people he loves.

But he is cautious about who he loves.

He does not love easily.

He does not make friends quickly.

He keeps his heart behind an icy façade. It will not be given away, it will not be broken.

But fire has always melted ice. Fire has always prevailed. And Anakin Skywalker does not give up. So Obi-Wan Kenobi surrenders himself to the fire.

Thus begins the dance between ice and fire.

Obi-Wan pretends this is okay. He pretends the Code does not forbid this. He pretends attachments are not forbidden. He ignores that he is in a relationship with a man that was once his Padawan. He ignores the fact Anakin is nearly ten years his junior.

They both ignore the fact if the Council discovers their relationship they will be expelled from the Jedi Temple in disgrace.

They know they are flames dancing upon the ice. Their passion will not go unnoticed by the Council for too long. The Council is much too wise. It is only a matter of time before the ice melts. Only a matter of time before the Council expels them. But they are past caring. Their fiery dance continues. They will worry about the ice when the time comes.

They steal forbidden kisses.

They steal intimate embraces.

They cherish the few nights they can sleep in each other arms.

The flame keeps burning. But the frost grows closer. It gets harder to ignore.

The cold arrives. The Council figures out. The HoloNet figures it out. Obi-Wan's reputation is slandered. He is accused of brainwashing his old Apprentice. Accused of forcing Anakin into a relationship. Thousands of accusations. All of them untrue.

Both of them are thrown from the Jedi Order. The Grand Negotiator of the Republic and The Hero With No Fear are no more. Their names vanish from the news. Their glorious reputations are gone. Their heroic deeds are forgotten. The snow has fallen. Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are no more.

But the fire continues to dance. Far away from the HoloNet. Far away from the war. Untouched by the ice.

They have no titles now. They are simply Obi-Wan and Anakin Kenobi-Skywalker.

The dance of fire and ice has come to an end.

(A/N: Based off the wonderful Youtube video of Anakin/Obi-Wan done to the song "Fire (Sexy) Dance". I suggest you look the song and/or video up…)


End file.
